Forbiden Love
by TamikoAyumu
Summary: Okesi. FF pertama gua yang gua publish :'v ceritanya tentang... baja aja sendiri lah xD Ohiya, gua newbie jadi harap maklum -w-)a happy reading


_"__Cinta tidak memandang seseorang, cinta tidak memandang bentuk, cinta tidak memandang wujud, tetapi cinta hanya memandang perasaan…"_

Akemi POV

_"__Rumahku Istanaku…"_ Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak merasakan efek dari kalimat itu. Mengapa? Ini semua karena Ayahku yang selalu diberi tugas oleh kantornya keluar kota atau bahkan ke luar negri. Itu sebabnya keluarga kami sering pindah-pindah tempat tinggal, tak terkecuali sekolahku dan adikku. Ini yang sangat membuatku jenuh.

"Akemi-chan! Apa kau sudah membereskan barang mu?" Suara Ibuku memang kencang. Hingga terdengar sampai lantai dua, kamarku.

"Sudah Ibu!" Timpalku dari lantai dua.

"Cepat tidur. Ini sudah larut nak!"

"Haaa'ii~" Teriak-teriakan kami aku akhiri sampai disini untuk malam ini.

Keluarga kami baru saja pindah rumah. Tentu saja karena Ayahku. Satu tahun yang lalu kami menetap di Kyoto. Ketika tugas Ayah sudah selesai kami kembali ke kampung halaman kami. Tokyo. Dan kami menempati rumah baru yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah ini. Dan aku kembali masuk sekolah lamaku di Kisedai Kouko tepatnya kelas 3. Ahh.. Aku sangat merindukan teman-teman. Aku lelah. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidur, sebelu memejamkan mata, aku melirik jam dinding yang terpampang indah di dinding bercat biru muda itu. 23.30.

_Oh God! _Besok hari pertama sekolah dan tidak boleh terlambat!

Pagi ini kuawali dengan senyumku dibalut dengan _Seifiku_ SMA ku dan rambit merah sepundak yang sengaja ku gerai. "Ohayou Ibu, Ayah, dan Yuu-chan!" Pagi ini sarapan kami sarapan kami nasi goreng plus udon buatan Ibuku tercinta. Hmmm... Lezatnya.

"Ohayou Onee-chan! Gohan ne?" Jawab adikku sambil menawariku sarapan yang lezat ini. Ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar.

"Tentu saja Yuu-chan. Kakakmu ini harus sarapan. Kalau tidak kami tidak akan menijinkannya untuk berangkat sekolah." Kata Ibu sambil mengusap kepala adikku.

Percakapan mereka hanya kutanggapi dengan seyum simpulku dan lesung pipiku, karena sekarang dimulutku dipenuhi oleh nasi.

"Baiklah. Habiskan sarapannya, Ayah tunggu di mobil. Cepat anak-anak." Ayah menambahkan sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan kain sehabis makan

"Haaa'ii~!" Jawaban Aku dan Yuu-chan hampir kompak.

Sudah satu tahun aku tidak menginjakkan kaki di koridor kelas ini. Bagaimana ya reaksi teman-teman ketika melihat ku kembali tanpa sepengetahuan mereka? Memikirkannya membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Ohayou gozaimasu.." Kuberanikan diri mamasuki ruang kelas. Dan…

"Akemi-chaaaaaaaannn! _Welcome back to home_!" Suara itu tidak asing bagiku. Benar saja, ternyata ia tidak melupakanku. Mayu Gouta. Sohibku sejak kelas 1 SMA. Ia langsung menyambutku sambil berlari dan langsung memelukku.

"Ma.. Mayu-chan~ Sudahlah, malu tahu dilihat oleh teman-teman yang lain."

"Biarkan! Apa kau tidak rindu padaku ha?" Ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja aku rindu padamu Mayu Gouta!" Reflek kucubit pelan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ne!" Kami saling mencubit pipi hingga sukses membuat seisi kelas tertawa melihat tingkah kami.

Pelajaran dimulai hingga jam istirahat tiba. Aku dan Mayu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di taman belakang sekolah sambil memakan bekal masing-masing yang kami bawa dari rumah.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan 'Tradisi Pindah Rumah' mu kali ini? Kuharap ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kau pindah rumah dan sekolah." Mayu membuka percakapan sambil melahap roti lapis yang dibawanya.

"Kuharap juga ini yang terakhir. Aku sudah bosan jika harus pindah-pindah." Akupun menggigit onigiri buatanku Ibuku, dan (lagi-lagi) lezat. Percakapan kami masih berlanjut sampai jam istirahat usai.

Jam pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini selesai. Waktu menunjukan pukul 15.30, waktunya pulang. Sore sekali? Memang. Hari ini aku pulang sendirian, Mayu sedang ada kegiatan tambahan di sekolah. Sudah lama aku tidak berjalan kaki dari sekolah menuju rumah. Hal itu membuat kakiku tidak terbiasa.

"Ta-da-i-ma.." Ketika membuka pintu rumah, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat aku meneguk sebotol air dingin di kulkas.

"Okaeri! Kenapa lesu sekali nak? Lelah ya?" Ibu bertanya padaku yang sudah jelas dia tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu Ibu, sudah lama aku tidak jalan kaki, dan akhirnya malah seperti ini. Oh iya, aku sudah makan siang tadi di sekolah. Sesudah ini aku ingin tidur Bu." Jawabku yang segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"Mandi dulu baru tidur nak."

"Haaa'ii…"

Setelah selesai mandi, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang yang nyaman ini. Sebelum tidur aku memasang alarm pukul 19.00 untuk makan malam dan belajar. Tidak perlu menunggu 5 menit aku sudah tertidur pulas. Melelahkan.

"_Kimi wo miteru to itsumo hato Doki-Doki..Yureru omoi wa Mashomaro mitai ni Fuwa-Fuwa…_" Alarmku bordering, mungkin ia berusaha membangunkanku.

Ah _Damn_! Tidurku belum cukup. Kenapa waktu cepat sekali menunjukan pukul 19.00? Dengan kondisi mata yang masih ngantuk berat, aku melangkah turun menuju ruang makan.

"Ibu, kenapa Ayah belum pulang? Biasanya jam segini ia sudah pulang." Tanyaku pada Ibu.

"Hari ini Ayahmu lembur nak."

"Baiklah. Itadakimasu!"

Setelah makan malam aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurku yang belum cukup tadi. Keinginanku untuk belajar kuurungkan kembali, karena mata ini sudah tidak bisa diajak kerja sama lagi. Baru saja aku ingin mematikan lampu kamarku, tiba-tiba ada kejadian aneh yang hanya terjadi di ruang lingkup kamarku. Jariku hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi untuk mencapai tombol lampu yang masih menyala dan tiba-tiba lampu kamarku mati sendiri! Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, tombol lampunya bergerak sendiri! Seakan-akan ada yang mematikan lamounya selain aku!

_Oh God…! You know?_ Aku sangat benci dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Bahkan seisi kelas pun tahu bahwa aku sangat benci dan sedikit takut dengan 'hantu'. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba aku segera pergi tidur dan menutup mata dan telingaku rapat-rapat dengan selimut yang bergambar salah satu anime favoritku. Tanpa menunggu lama, mataku telah tertutup rapat-rapat untuk pergi tidur.

~To be continue~


End file.
